Instants glacés
by Mustsuki
Summary: OS. Lucy sentait le regard de cet homme lui brûler la colonne vertébrale, mais elle l'oublia bien vite quand elle se perdit dans la mélodie de son piano. Puis "Je reviendrais, sois en sûre petite brebis." mais la jeune femme n'avais pas peur de cet homme, au contraire, elle attendait leur prochaine rencontre avec impatience. (StingLu ?)


_Bonjour ! Voilà un moment que je n'avais rien posté ici. Cependant, j'ai décidé de rénover un vieil OS écrit il y a longtemps :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A la base, c'est du StingLu, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de romance là dedans, interpréter le comme vous le souhaiter ;)_

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (en espérant que ça vous plaira)_

* * *

 _Disclamair :_ Les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima. C'est un UA, pas très voyant mais UA quand même.

* * *

 **Instants glacés**

 **.**

Derrière le rideau de la scène, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle ne cessait de mordiller son doigt, depuis de longues minutes sans doutes, au vu de la couloir rouge qu'il prenait. Et, ses entrailles dansaient la samba dans son ventre. _Décompresse Lucy._ Mais c'était bien impossible pour elle – dans quelques minutes, elle allait rentrer sur scène. Ce serait alors sa première production autre que dans son salon. Certes, c'était dans une auberge de son village, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser parce que, derrière les rideaux, il y avait des gens qui l'attendait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement, comme pour lui dire que bientôt, elle devrait allait jouer sur scène.

Une, deux, trois minutes. Elle ne savait pas trop. Ah qu'elle est vilaine l'angoisse quand elle vous colle aux tripes. La jeune fille se tourna face aux rideaux, puis elle attendit encore – une minute, lui sembla t-il. Et les rideaux s'ouvrirent.

Son cœur s'emballa, il battait fort et elle croyait qu'il allait se faire la malle. Les jambes tremblantes elle avança sur la scène. Devant ses yeux il y avait des gens qui l'acclamait. Un frisson la parcouru – en quelques secondes l'angoisse fut loin d'elle, remplacée par un sentiment tout autre ; l'excitation. Oui, toutes ses personnes qui se tenaient devant elle paraissaient lui insuffler un souffle de courage pour sa représentation.

C'était sans doute ça, dans le fond. Et elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Alors, elle sourit et fit un signe de main pour saluer le public. Elle prit le temps de l'observer. Elle put distinguer certains de ses amis, les ivrognes habituels, et des inconnus – sans doute là pour elle.

Puis, elle le vit, _lui_. D'abord, Lucy aperçut une tignasse bonde, et des abdos finement travaillés. Mais ce qui la marqua surtout, c'était ces yeux - lavande et scrutateurs ; même pire que ça. _Dévastateurs._ Il lui sourit, cet individu inconnu. _« Il a remarqué que je le fixais. »_ pensa la jeune fille qui détourna le regard aussitôt. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle se dirigea vers la piano. Il se tenait, là, au milieu de la scène, majestueux. Et Lucy voulait le rendre plus beau en jouant. Peut-être était-ce présomptueux de penser de la sorte, mais elle avança, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, elle s'imprégna de l'odeur de l'auberge, et de ses sons qui lui semblaient familiers, avant de poser les doigts sur le clavier.

Elle ferma les yeux, avant de se mettre à jouer.

D'abord lentement, ses doigt se mouvaient doucement sur les touches ivoirines. Elle prenait ses repères d'une certaine manière. La jeune fille commença à se perdre dans la mélodie, et elle se mit à jouer – _vraiment_ _jouer_.

Les notes s'envolèrent, pour résonner sur les murs de l'auberge et emmener la foule dans un doux cocon mélodieux.

Lucy laissa son âme se faire emporter dans la mélodie. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à un ange à un ange qui illuminait le monde. Son corps tressautait à chaque nouvelles notes, ses doigts dansaient sur le piano et ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme de ses épaules.

Les gens dans la salle semblait perdu au milieu de cette sonorité si particulière – comme s'ils rêvaient. D'ailleurs tous s'était tut, la mélodie de Lucy pourfendait l'espace pour mener le monde dans un sublime balais de sonorités singulières.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans une bulle d'exaltation sans pareil, avant que l'euphorique beauté du moment ne retombe. Petit à petit, la pianiste semblait revenir sur terre – revenir d'un monde merveilleux, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et elle rencontra le même regard scrutateur que plus tôt. Toujours dans les abysses de la mélodie, Lucy détourna le regard. _Elle essaya de détourner le regard._ Seulement cet homme blond était envoûtant. Comme si elle était attirée vers lui par une force inconnue de son cœur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Le public - remit de ses émotions – applaudit, brisant ainsi l'échange visuel des deux jeunes gens.

La pianiste secoua la tête de droite à gauche – essayant d'oublier cet homme donc lui regard lui brûlait la colonne vertébrale. Elle salua le public ; « merci » disait-elle.

Son cœur retrouva un rythme normal dans sa poitrine, et elle soupira. Finalement, elle avait angoissé pour rien ; tout s'était passé à merveille.

Encore quelques applaudissements, puis elle se retira par l'arrière de la scène.

 **.**

La nuit était tombée quand Lucy partit de l'auberge – elle avait passé un bon moment avec ses amis, après la représentation. En fait, elle avait fait l'unanimité, tous l'avait félicité pour sa prestation. Alors, un doux sentiment de félicité s'était emparée d'elle.

« De quoi avais tu peur ? Tu es Lucy après tout ! Ça pouvait ne pouvait qu'être génial ! » S'était exclamé son meilleur ami. Son commentaire lui avait fait chaud au cœur, vraiment.

Dehors, il neigeait – l'hiver venait d'arriver. Elle marchait doucement, elle n'était pas pressée. A chaque respiration un petit nuage se formait devant ses yeux. Elle contemplait le monde, et elle en était émerveillée. Aujourd'hui il lui paraissait plus beau que d'habitude. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle était toujours perdu dans son monde de mélodie.

Elle marcha quelques minutes, sous la neige avant de tourner au coin d'une ruelle. Elle arrivait chez elle visiblement. Trouver la chaleur de son foyer ne lui déplairait pas elle commençait à légèrement trembloter de froid.

Sous la pâle lueur du réverbère, Lucy chercha les clés dans son sac. Après une minute à jouer à cache cache avec elle, la jeune pianiste mis enfin les mains dessus.

Quand elle les sortit, elle les échappa le bruit du métal se répercuta dans toute la ruelle. Lucy grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Avant qu'elle ai le temps de se baisser, ses clés ne furent plus.

En fait, elle écarquilla même les yeux, puis se demanda où elles étaient passées. Dans son dos elle sentit un présence – pas une présence effrayante, bien au contraire, elle semblait même en être attirée. La jeune pianiste se mit à respirer plus fort quand une voix séductrice s'éleva dans la nuit noire.

« Hey la pianiste, elles sont là tes clés ».

Lucy se retourna avec lenteur avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme – le même que celui qui l'avait embrasé du regard un peu plus tôt. La suivait-il ? Peut-être. Non, sans doute. Personne ne réussirait à faire croire à Lucy que s'était une coïncidence.

Elle avisa ses clés dans les mains du garçon que les élevaient à la hauteur de son visage. Il sourit quand Lucy le foudroya du regard.

« Rendez moi mes clés ! S'exclama Lucy, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de jouer avec un inconnu – semi-inconnu, en fait.

\- A vos ordres mon caporal ! »

Il lui fit un salut, et, en de mouvements félins il alla glisser les clés de Lucy dans la serrure. Ils restèrent quelques instants , figés, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Une cloche sonna – minuit. Le jeune homme brisa finalement l'échange visuel avant de sourire – un sourire dévoilant des jolies canines.

Lucy resta sur le pas de la porte attendant la suite. Et en fait, elle s'attendait à tout. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Minuit l'heure du crime, disait-on pourtant.

Il ne se passa rien. Rien d'exaltant, rien de fascinant. La jeune femme attendait pourtant quelque chose de palpitant.

Il se retourna juste, et disparu sous la neige de la nuit froide.

Lucy resta plantée là quelques secondes avant de rentrer chez elle. Sur le sol de son logis, sous sa boite aux lettres, elle trouva un papier – joli papier souillé par des taches de café.

« **Je reviendrais, sois en sûre petite brebis.**

 **Sting.** »

Alors, il s'appelait Sting. Parcourue d'un frisson, elle sourit la jeune pianiste. Elle avait hâte d'être à leur prochaine rencontre.

 _Sting..._

* * *

 _Voilà voilà en espérant que vous aurez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça me ferais plaisir !_


End file.
